


Monokuma’s New Semester of Killing

by Creativecutieness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it can work as a stand alone, Dakota loves Kokichi like a lot, Danganronpa V3 rewrite, Danganronpa actually happened, Different blackeneds, Established Pregame Relationships, Established Relationship, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Fujisaki Chihiro Lives, Future arc never happened, I can't help it I love this rewrite, I wasn't meant to post this yet, I'm basically rewriting V3's entire plot, Kokichi will get a redemption arc, M/M, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shuichi is Kyoko's nephew, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, This is apart of the killing despair series., different victims, more then three people will survive, this story is what if V3 was a rescue mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: Three years after the Tragedy the would has recovered from Junko's despair and things have returned to normal more or less but just when they thought it was over a new killing game is announced. Now it's up to Dakota and Nagito to bust into the Ultimate Academy and save as many students as possible but soon they will relies that this killing game is more then just hope and despair below the despair is a little truth and a whole lot of lies.A Danganronpa V3 rewrite*spoilers* Please play the game before reading
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Dakota Nataile OC/ Nagtio Komeada, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/ Dakota Nataile OC (Platonic), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. After the Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I will admit this story was not meant to be posted until after my Danganronpa two rewrite this story was meant to be the second to last story for killing despair but inspiration stuck me last month and I wanted to write this out for myself anyway then it turned into a challenge to see how far I can go before me and my family play V3 for ourselves we're still on the first game BTW. But the more I began to write this the more I wanted to share this with you. So here it is my V3 rewrite story if I'm being honest with you as much as I like V3 I couldn't help but feel disappointed with the way the story went. I felt like there was way too much missed potential for the characters so I'm going to fix if not most then all the problems with the game. A few things to note. 
> 
> Number 1 This story takes place in the main Danganronpa universe in other words the whole its not real but fiction plot point is retconned but the mastermind has different reasons for doing the game.
> 
> Number 2 Future arc was prevented I said this in the series notes but I've never watched the anime before plus it seems like not many fans enjoyed anyway so at first I was going to imply that it happened but in the end I decided to retcon it altogether the how it was prevented will be explained in my Danganronpa 2 fanfic.
> 
> Number 3 if anything doesn't make since read My Life in Despair school and A Hopeful Miracle. I said this before but this story is apart of the killing despair series so please read my other fic's for context on who my characters are My life in despair is still on going and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.  
> And finally this won't be updated very often, as I said this story wasn't even meant to be posted yet but I'll get chapters out when the act or game chapter is complete. Chapter 2 is almost complete so you can expect that one soon. Enjoy the story. 😁

Prologue Chapter 1: After the Tragedy 

If I were to tell you how my life turned upside down in my early high school, years you would think I was crazy. And if I told you I survived an apocalypse, then I know you would think I was mad, but that's what happened almost five years ago. I am a survivor of the Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Most Despair Inducing Event in Human History. It was a long battle against despair, but in the end, hope won, we won. And the world has begun to slowly recover from Junko Enoshima and her Ultimate Despair. It was a rainy day one month after the Tragedy. I was paying my respects to some old friends who weren't so lucky with surviving the ordeal. This graveyard is the resting place for the ones who fell during the Tragedy, and my old friends from Hope's Peak Academy were laid here to rest as well.

Sayaka Mizono: the first victim of the Hope's Peak Killing game, the one that started it all. She died due to a stab wound to her stomach she was only eight-teen. Leon Kuwata, the one who killed Sayaka after she attacked him his cause of death was being pummeled by baseballs after being executed by Monokuma. He was also eight-teen. Mondo Owada: was also executed by Monokuma after nearly killing Chihiro Fujisaki with a dumbbell. He ended up hitting Yasuhiro Hagakura instead and was melted into butter for his crimes he was only nineteen. And to add insult to injury, Hiro wasn't even killed, so Mondo's death was ruled as accidental.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada were both killed the same way with a hammer to the head. Hifumi struck first, killing Taka, and not long after that, he was killed by Celestia Ludenberg, or should I say Teako Yasuhiro. She manipulated Hifuimi into killing Taka to get out and live her dream of owning a castle unknown to her there was no dream to chase after with the world destroyed. She was burned at the stake and crushed by a firetruck. She was only eight-teen, Sakura Ogumi took her own life to save us all. At first, Monokuma blackmailed her into being his spy. But Sakura cared about us so much she sacrificed herself for us. It wasn't in vain we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. And finally, Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima: The Despair sisters and the ones behind the Tragedy they executed themselves after they lost, granting us our freedom, but it wasn't the end for us. After being rescued by Future Foundation, we joined to help the world recover and recover from our trauma.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dakota Natalie, the former Ultimate Performer; I've been through hell and back again; I survived two killing games, a massacre game ran by children, and I recovered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. But I wasn't alone in this. I had my friends Makoto Neagi, Emily and Amy Jones, Cindy and Chole Johnson, Mimi Ninten, and the rest of the survivors from the first and second killing games. If I didn't have them by my side, I would have given in to despair long ago.

"Dakota, are you ready to go?" My boyfriend Nagito Komaeda asked, "Just give me one more minute. I'm not ready to leave them yet." I said, "I know, but the rain is getting heavier, and we'll be late if we don't go now." Nagito said, "Okay, I'm coming." I said I went up to my lover, gave him a quick kiss, and got into the car. "You know, we've come a long way since the day we first met. I still can't believe it's over." Nagito said,

"I know I've waited so long for peace to be restored to the world. Ryota is a hero for making that video." I said, "If it weren't for him, you and your friends would've faced another killing game. I don't think anyone would've handled that very well." Nagito said, "You're right, thank goodness the hope video was able to undo Junko's brainwashing. We were able to stop The Tragedy faster because of that." I said, "I'm so happy it's over, and I'm even happier that Makoto and Kyoko are reopening Hope's Peak Academy. A new generation of Ultimate's students could benefit us all. I just hope Makoto doesn't let things get out of hand like last time." Nagito said, "Don't worry, this time around, Hope's Peak's reputation won't be tarnished by freaky experiments or despair obsessed freaks. It will be a nice normal school where talent can shine, and you'll be set for life." I explained,

"I couldn't agree more, Dakota. I couldn't agree more." Nagito said

* * *

we drove to the newly opened Hope's Peak, where a big dinner was happening to celebrate; we went inside and reunited with some old friends. "Dakota, Nagito, there you are. I'm so happy to see you again." Sonia Nevermind said, "Hello Sonia, it's been a while. How have you been?" I asked, "We've all been doing well. Of course, it's foolish to worry about the dark lord of ice." Gundham Tanaka said, "Oh, cut the act, will you? You promised you wouldn't act that way while we were here. Hey, Dakota, it's so good to see you again." Hiyoko Saionji said, hugging me.

"Hey, you know I'm here, too, right?" Nagito said, "Oh, I almost forgot you were there. No wonder it was so quiet no one was rambling about hope every five seconds. Come on; I'm just teasing; I'm so happy to see you again, big bro Nagito." She said, hugging him. "I'm happy to see you too, Hiyoko. How much you've grown since Hope's Peak." Nagito said, hugging her back. "Hey, you guys are here. Come on; we're about to start." Aoi Asahina said, "I'll be there in a minute Hina. I just want to say hi to everyone else." I said after meeting everyone again and catching up, it was time to get seated and eat. "Before we begin, I wanted to say a few words." Makoto Naegi said, "As all of you know, today is the one-month anniversary of the end of the Tragedy that Junko Enoshima created. The world was in shambles, and everyone suffered a great deal of loss.

But since then, we've managed to repair and reconnect, and thanks to the effort of Future Foundation, the ex-remnants of Despair, and Ryota Mitarai's hope video, we have finally combatted the last of Enoshima's despair and won. The world is safe once again, and I'm happy to announce the reopening of Hope's Peak Academy." Makoto explained, getting applause from everyone. "We also have a very special guest joining us today. Bring her out." Kyoko said as Miaya Gokkogahara rolled out on her wheelchair with Usami on her lap. "Usami!" We exclaimed,

"Hello, everyone, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other. I'm going to be the new mascot of Hope's Peak; I can't wait to spread some love and cheer. Love love." She said, "But how are you here?" Emily asked, "Thanks to Hajime, Kazuichi, and Chihiro; they all worked together to make me a reality. I'm so happy to see the world outside of the Neo World Program." Usami said, "We are very happy to see you Usami." Sonia said, "Yeah, but can we eat now? I'm staving over here." Akane asked, "Akane? What did we say about table manners?" Sonia asked, "But still, it's a party for a reason. Let's get loose and have fun!" Ibuki shouted.

"You're right, Ibuki let's eat," Makoto said. All of us started eating and having a blast with each other now that the despair was gone, we were finally free. But it wasn't just us; the whole world was free. No one will ever have to suffer a killing game ever again. Or so we thought.

* * *

(Somewhere in the world)

"Put those bars nice and high; we don't want anyone getting in or out. That piano goes on floor one and those weapons on floor two." A woman ordered, "Excuse me, where do you want these Monokub's?" A worker asked, "Put them on charge in the trial room. While you're at it, make sure everything's working right, I want this killing game to be the biggest badest most despair inducing one yet. Or my name isn't Junko Enoshima the 53rd." She said, "But your name isn't Junko Enoshima. In fact, you're not even Junko Enoshima; your name is." "Quiet peasants, did I give you permission to speak?" Junko? Or someone posing as Junko said, pulling a rope and hitting the two workers with some anvils. "Now, where were we. Oh, right, I want this to be done as quickly as possible! Then go out and find me some participants. I don't care if they're ultimate or some losers you found on the streets. Just find them. Brainwash them if you have to." Junko said, "Yes, ma' me!" Everyone said, "Good, this season of Danganronpa is going to be the best one yet. Puhuhuhu! I can't wait to taste the despair." Junko said, petting the Monokuma on her lap.


	2. The 53rd Season of Danganronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed and Dakota and Nagito's lives couldn't be better. That is until an commercial comes on TV advertising a new killing game. Dakota and the others leap into action to put an end to it. But it seems like there are other plans in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so happy belated Valentines day. I didn't really write anything I wanted to but I didn't have enough motivation to. So to make up for it I'll post this instead I just finished this chapter today so if there's any mistakes tell me. So, this chapter is where things are about to began I'll be diving into my head cannon for the Ultimate Academy and the pregame personality's also there's some Shioma fluff in here too. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think this chapter is a long one.

**(Three years later.)**

Three years have passed since The Tragedy ended, and my life has been wonderful since then I've been helping Makoto and the others around Hope's Peak and working on my performances. Next year I'm going on a world tour, and the ticket sales are going to a charity in Sayaka's honor. I also got engaged to Nagito, and our wedding is in summer. Yep, my life is perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing; I woke up that morning to the barking of our terrier puppy, Muffin.

"Good morning, Muffin. Is Nagito downstairs?" I asked. Of course, Muffin didn't answer. She was wagging her tail and licking my face.

"Okay, down, girl. Let's go find him." I said we both went downstairs and saw Nagito in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake. I was hoping to serve you breakfast in bed," Nagito said,

"Sorry, Nagi, I didn't know. But after last time, I think it's a good thing I came down to look for you." I said as we remembered the last time Nagito made breakfast in bed. Muffin was in a grabby mood and knocked the tray out of Nagito's hands. It was a mess.

"I guess you're right, but Muffin has grown a lot since then. I thought it would be okay if we didn't let her in." Nagito explained,

"Then Muffin would be begging to be let in. You know how barky she gets. Besides, I'm happy eating down here in case we make a mess. And knowing your cooking, it's been known to happen." I said,

"You're right again, but at least I've gotten better at cooking, and my luck has become manageable thanks to the good luck charm you gave me," Nagito said, holding up a necklace with a small red heart with a four-leaf clover inside.

"I'm so grateful that you gave this to me. My luck has become much better after I put this on." Nagito said,

"Well, with all the horrible things that happened to you. I think you deserve some happiness for once." I said,

"You're right. I'm glad we have each other," Nagito said,

"Me too, Nagi me too," I replied. We ate breakfast in peaceful silence; when we were done, I wanted to ask a question.

"So, Nagito, I know we're not married yet and haven't talked about having kids yet. But I wanted to know what your thoughts are?" I asked,

"Well, I would love to have children one day, but with my now cured illnesses, my luck cycle, and of course your Asexuality, I just don't think we should risk it. I don't want our kids to be born with the same misfortune I did. And my genes might carry over and give them the same diseases I had. I don't want anything to happen to them. I'll never forgive myself." Nagito said,

"I know I feel the same way. Which is why I think we should adopt. In fact, two kids already love us that I think would love to live with us." I said,

"And who would that be?" Nagito asked,

"Well, you know how the warriors of hope managed to find new homes. But Kotoko and Nagisa are still struggling to find their forever homes. I thought maybe we could look after them until they can live on their own. If you want to, we could always foster them, but I know how much you loved them, so I thought adopting them would be a better choice." I explained,

"I would love nothing more than to give those two the lives they never had. I would love to adopt them." Nagito said, "Great because I already have the papers right here. I was thinking about bringing them home today." I said, "Sounds great. We can take them out for the day and bring them home as a surprise." Nagito said, "Sounds like a wonderful idea." I said as my laptop started ringing.

"Looks like our other friends from Jabberwock Island are ready to talk to us," Nagito said,

"And just in time to Hajime, and Chiaki should be here soon," I said, answering the video call. "Hey, everyone!" I said,

"Hi, Dakota hi Nagito." They replied,

"So, what's going on?" Nagito asked,

"Not much. Other than the fact that Mikan and I are totally dating!" Ibuki said,

"Your dating? Oh, I'm so happy for you. Congrats, you two." I said.

"Thank you. I'm really happy to have Ibuki cheering me on and helping me with my confidence. I love her very much." Mikan said,

"I love you too, Miki," Ibuki said, kissing her girlfriend.

"Ah, not in front of the others, Ibuki!" Mikan said, flustered.

"Huh, those two are quite a handful, but I'm happy to see they found love," Fuyuhiko said,

"Hey, how are you and Peko doing?" I asked,

"Great young mas- I mean Fuyhiko and I have been married for a year now, and we're expecting our first child in a few months," Peko explained,

"That's amazing, congratulations you two. I know you'll make fine parents." Nagito said,

"I hope so hey, I heard Kirigiri is having a baby with Naegi. Is it true are they tying the knot?" Fuyuhiko asked,

"They are getting married next spring, but I'm not sure if Kyoko's pregnant or not," I said,

"Well, tell them we wish them well. I hope we can make it to both of your weddings." Sonia said,

"I hope so too. Sorry, we couldn't make it to your weddings we were so busy with the new ultimates that we had our hands tied. By the way, how is your relationship with Gundham going?" I asked,

"It is as wonderful as can be. I'm happy my queen and I get to live in peace and harmony. Away from the sins of the past." Gundham explained,

"In other words, our three-year marriage is going great. We're thinking of having a baby soon. But it's not decided yet." Sonia said, "Hey is Hajime and Chiaki there, yet I want to talk to them." Kazuichi asked,

"They should be here soon, but they can't stay long. They are on a business trip for Future Foundation after all." Nagito explained, "We know that, but how are you two doing? Come on, tell us the details." Kazuichi said,

For the next half hour, Nagito and I talked about things that have been going on in our lives. We also told them about adopting Kotoko and Nagisa later today. Everything was going well, and we were all having a good time, that was until.

"Turn on channel nine it's that commercial I was telling you about!" Sonia said,

"Sonia, what's going on?" Fuyuhiko asked,

"I don't know, but for a week and a half, this commercial has been on none stop. Saying something about a blast from the past. I don't even know what it's advertising." Sonia said Nagito, and I turned on the TV and what we saw took our breaths away.

"For years, games have been a way to entertain people for centuries. For the past six years, killing games have been a way to test your trust, cunningness, and of course, your will to live. You thought it was over, but now it's time for a blast from the past. Get ready for a new generation of killing, sixteen new participants, all of which possess ultimate talents, are about to face their biggest challenge yet in the all-new season of Dangaronpa brought to you by Despair Entertainment. See you soon, Puhuhuhu." A black and white bear named Monokuma said, standing on a stage with five smaller bears who looked just like him.

Monokuma's laughter filled the air long after the commercial ended. I was left feeling hollow. I couldn't believe this a new killing game. Sixteen innocent people were about to lose their lives for the enjoyment of others. I couldn't expect this; I wasn't going to stand for this.

"Nagito, we have to do something. I'm not going to let more people lose their lives for the sick sense of pleasure," I said,

"I agree; get Makoto on the phone. We need to warn him about this," Nagito said,

"I'm on it," I said,

"How could this have happened. The Tragedy is over. No one wants to see another killing game now that the world has recovered." Sonia said,

"This could be the work of some lingering Remnants of Despair. Not all of them were cured. We must stop this as soon as possible. Ryota, call Future Foundation and tell them to send us a boat. If you're going to stop this, you're going to need back up." The Ultimate Imposter said,

"Thank you; we're going to need all the help we can get. We'll see you soon." I said, and the video call ended.

I got my phone out and called Makoto's number. "Come on, Makoto, pick up," I said,

"Hello, Oh Dakota, it's you. Just in time, I was about to call you." Makoto said,

"Really?! That's great. I've got something important to tell you." I said,

"So, I'm kind of having trouble with deciding what to use for me and Kyoko's wedding. I know you're not into this stuff, but could I get a second opinion?" Makoto asked,

"Of course, you can. What do you need?" I asked,

"Dakota, I don't think we have time for that," Nagito said,

"Well, Kyoko thought we should use lavender napkins to go with the decorations, but I think these cream-colored ones would go with the tablecloth. And I realize you can't see them." Makoto said, laughing sheepishly.

"No, it's fine considering people are going to use them to wipe their mouths anyway; I wouldn't spend too much money on them," I said,

"Dakota killing danger," Nagito said,

"Hey, with Emily and Teruteru working on catering, I need to step in," I explained as Nagito took my phone away. "Hey!"

"Makoto, we've got urgent news," Nagito explained,

"What's going on, Nagito?" Makoto asked,

"Makoto, look." Kyoko's stern voice cut in.

"Hold on, you two. What is it, Kyoko?" Makoto asked, seeing the killing game commercial.

"Kyoko, clear my schedule for the day and get the others. Dakota, Nagito, get here as fast as you can and call the others. I'll be waiting." Makoto said, hanging up.

"Come on, let's go," I said. The two of us rushed out the door and nearly knocked Chiaki and Hajime over.

"Hey, you two. Sorry, we're late traffic was horrible." Chiaki said,

"You guys got here just in time; we've got a problem," I said,

"What's going on?" Hajime asked,

"A new killing game is about to begin," Nagito said,

"What!" Hajime and Chiaki exclaimed,

"Come on; we'll explain on the way," I said.

* * *

We all rushed to Hope's Peak Academy, where Makoto and the others were waiting for us.

"Okay, we dotted the I's. We crushed Junko and her despair and made sure there wasn't any left. So, why is that bear on our television screen?! And since when does he have children?" Emily asked,

"I don't know, but one thing I can tell you is they're not mine," Usami said,

"Uh, Usami. You would be their ant, not mother." Amy said,

"Huh, I'm an ant now?!" Usami asked,

"Why do you sound so happy? Also, who is doing this? No one wants to see killing games anymore. The trend is dead!" Hiro said,

"It's possible that whoever is responsible for this is trying to replicate the popularity by making it sound like a harmless reality TV show," Byakuya explained,

"If that's the case, then killing games could rise in popularity again. That would be bad if the Remnants of Despair are behind this." Chihiro said,

"Indeed, the results will be disastrous even though The Tragedy has been over for three years. The world is still fragile; if chaos and distrust are to fill the world again, then we might have another Tragedy on our hands." Kyoko said,

"So, what do we do? We can't just let this slide; people's lives are at stake." Hina said,

"I'll go. You see that boy in the black hat?" Kyoko asked,

"Yeah, the tall one with navy blue hair?" Emily replied,

"That's my nephew Shuichi Saihara," Kyoko said,

"You have a nephew?" Komaru asked,

"Yes, I met him a few years ago during my father's funeral. He also warned me about this weird audition that he witnessed three months ago." Kyoko explained,

"Oh, I remember that. There were these weird flyers all over town advertising a way to honor the very first killing game. I always thought it was kind of weird that they were everywhere. And then disappeared as soon as they showed up." Hina said,

"Yes, I remember too. Future Foundation got calls about a group of individuals going into the said auditions and coming out feeling strange. When we got to the place where the auditions were said to be held, we couldn't find anything. Not long after that, the flyers were taken down as if they were never there, to begin with. And the case went cold and forgotten about until now." Byakuya summarized,

"Wait, are you saying this is connected to the auditions?" Chole asked,

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. First, there were the flyers advertising a way to honor the first killing game. Then, a group of people goes into the auditions thinking it's nothing more than a documentary or something along those lines. Then they come out feeling strange, almost as if they've been brainwashed into joining. Next, we come to the scene of the crime to see no one there. It shows that whoever was there was hiding from us, knowing we would come for them. Then they took down all traces of ever being there in the first place so people would forget about it. Only to show themselves later down the line now, do you understand? Kyoko's nephew was also at that audition, and now he's one of the unlucky participants of the 53rd season of Danganronpa." Byakuya explained,

"How did you know this is the 53rd season of Dangaronpa?" Komaru asked,

"It says so on the official website. Come here. Apparently, the studio behind this is called Team Danganronpa. They've been responsible for creating and broadcasting killing games all over the world. Even though our killing game was the first of its kind, a total of 52 other killing games were broadcasted around the same time. They were very popular and well-received but none compared to the Hope's Peak Academy killing game, the one that exposed Junko Enoshima and led to her demise." Chihiro explained,

"I remember how effective killing games were to bringing people to despair. Having a friend or loved one snatched away only to be killed was Junko's favorite brainwashing method. And you saw how effective it was since it was the way I became a Remnant of Despair after Junko tried to kill Chiaki." Nagito explained,

"If we can't save those poor teenagers, I wouldn't be surprised if the prize for winning the killing game is to be brainwashed into joining the Ultimate Despair," Toko said,

"I agree we can't waste any more time I'm going in. No matter the risk, I will save Shuichi and the others." Kyoko declared,

"Kyoko, you can't. I don't want to lose you," Makoto said,

"Why should that matter? We have too much at stake then to worry about our feelings. I'll be fine." Kyoko reassured,

"No, that's wrong! If they see you, you'll become the first target. If the mastermind is a Remnant of Despair, then they'll kill you and blame it on someone else. And what about the baby? You can't put them in danger!" Makoto explained,

"You're pregnant?!" Hina asked,

"And you didn't tell us?!" Hiro asked,

"I was hoping to keep it on the down-low. But yes, I'm… We're having a baby." Kyoko said,

"Aww, we're going to have a baby Naegi on the way." Chloe cooed,

"So, wait, if Kyoko can't go, then who's going to save the Ultimate's?" Hina asked.

"I'll go. I think I'll have better chances of survival anyway," I said,

"You!? Dakota, you can't. It's too dangerous. You'll be in more danger than Kyoko. I'm sure Team Danganronpa knows who you are. If they recognize you, it's all over!" Toko shouted,

"If I don't go, then who will? If this killing game is a success, then who knows what could happen. And besides, I'm not going alone, Nagito can come with me, and Hajime and Chiaki could monitor me with the earpiece I used in the Neo World Program." I explained,

"Dakota's right. We can't let this killing game go on. I'll try to hack in and shut it down from the outside in meanwhile, Dakota and Nagito can try and recuse as many students as they can, maybe even prevent a killing altogether." Hajime said,

"And of course, you're not leaving without us. We'll help gather data about the ultimate's and send it back here. That way, Makoto and Kyoko can get background information on them. Their parents must be really worried about them." Emily said,

"Well, that sounds full proof enough. Alright, Dakota, if you think you're up for the challenge. Then I'll talk to Future Foundation about sending you on this rescue operation. But remember, this is a dangerous game if you're not careful, the body being discovered could be you. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Byakuya asked,

"I'm ready if we don't act now. Then a bunch of innocent people will die. No one deserves to live with that grief. I will save them. If I can't save them all, then at least most of them, I won't fail." I said,

"Dakota, I believe in you even though you've sworn never to be apart of another killing game again. You always put others before yourself. I'm proud of you." Makoto said,

"Well then, buckle up, ladies, we're going to… Hey, where is this session being filmed anyway?" Mimi asked,

"According to the website, the setting of this session is called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles?" Hina said,

"What a generic sounding name. It's so generic that it's basically a trap! How did these kids even fall for this? It's like responding to spam e-mails that said you'd inherited a lot of money." Toko explained,

"Actually, the Ultimate Academy was a real school. I read about its history not long before The Tragedy, Chihiro, can I borrow your laptop?" Amy asked,

"Of course, you can." He said, giving Amy the laptop, and she read aloud.

"According to what I've read, the Ultimate Academy opened up not long before Hope's Peak did. The goal was to help young students find and hone their talents. But the school was said to be too ambitious and struggled with founding. Then Hope's Peak opened, and for the longest time, the Ultimate Academy was Hope's Peak's only competitor. Until the government stop funding for the school. And the Ultimate Academy was forced to shut its doors and has been abandoned for over twenty years. But I've heard claims that the school was a hotspot for remnants during the Tragedy." Amy explained,

"I remember some Foundation members went to investigate those clams but turned up empty-handed. We should have investigated further because it seems like they have returned to set up the killing game while our gourd was down. They played their cards right. I bet they planned to start the game while we weren't looking, and by the time it began, it would be too late for us to take action. How foolish of them to think we wouldn't notice and sit back and let it happen. Don't let us down, Dakota, expose the mastermind and bring them to justice. Show them we're not afraid of them." Kyoko said, eyes shining with the same determination from our first killing game.

"You can count on me, Kyoko. I'll save your nephew, I promise. None of them will die on my watch." I said,

"I hope not you wouldn't be our top rescuer if you let one person slip through your grasp. Ensure you take what you need and hide it. We don't want anything taking away from you. You're going to need all the help you can get." Byakuya explained,

"I'm going in. How long do we have until it starts?" I asked,

"We have, two days before the killing game begins," Chihiro said,

"Good, that should be enough time to get prepared. Everyone get ready. This will be our biggest mission yet." Kyoko said,

"Okay, Kyoko!" We said.

* * *

The next day we started planning our infiltration; Nagito and I got our spy equipment, and the next day, we set off in a Foundation vehicle disguised as a white news van.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time. Dakota and Nagtio will head into Team Danganronpa's headquarters and ask to be a part of the new session. If that doesn't work, then they'll ask about the Ultimate Academy, and we'll infiltrate the old-fashioned way. Either way, we're getting into that school. Once you get in, Hajime will begin hacking into the network and hopefully shut down the killing game before the first motive happens. After that, we'll break in and get everyone out and arrest the mastermind if possible. In the case that the mastermind is posing as a student, we'll keep everyone in custody and wait to see who displays signs of despair. Any questions?" Emily asked,

"Yeah, are the disguises really necessary?" I asked,

"Absolutely, if they see who you really are, then there's no way they'll let you in. You need to blend in until you get inside." Emily explained,

"Okay, fair enough, but how will we keep our spy gear a secret?" Nagito asked,

"See those backpacks over there?" Emily asked,

"Yeah." We replied,

"Push that red button," Emily said,

"Emily, this better not be a joke. We all know what happens when you push red buttons in spy films." I said,

"Just do it," Emily replied.

Nagito and I pushed the buttons, and the backpacks turned invisible.

"Whoa, how did it do that?!" I asked, amazed,

"Behold, the invisi-packs. I come up with them myself... Well, I came up with the concept Amy and Kazuichi built the whole thing." Emily explained,

"Nice job, you three. This is even cooler than my wings." I said,

"We even have spares in case something happens to us," Amy said,

"Like what?" Chiaki asked,

"Oh, the usual, we accidentally case a security breach. They come after us. We get kidnapped and thrown into the killing game. But that's not going to happen, not with the Ultimate Ultimate on our side." Emily said, patting Haijme's back.

"Ultimate Ultimate, first time I ever heard that one." He replied,

"I think it suits you," Chiaki said,

"Um, guys, we're here," Chloe said,

"Remember we're right behind you no matter what," Emily said,

"I love you guys. I'm glad I'm not alone in this," I said,

"You're never alone, Dakota. You have us on your side always." Nagito said, kissing my cheek.

"Alright, let's move," I said.

I gave my friends some goodbye hugs, and we took our new backpacks and headed inside. I was nervous as Nagito, and I walked up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you two?" A man asked,

"Yeah, so I'm like a huge fan of Danganronpa, and I was wondering if I could be apart of this session?" I asked,

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any more openings. We already have our six-teen students you should have auditioned when you had the chance." The man said,

"But think about it two new late students could really spice it up. The first Danganronpa session to include eighteen students." I said,

"What's your name, kid?" The man asked,

"Uh..." I said, realizing I never thought of that. "Oh great, I knew we forgot something. We forgot about fake identities." Emily said,

"Nancy, say your name is Nancy," Amy said through my headset.

"Nancy," I said,

"And your friend?" The man said,

"Um, Adrian," Nagito said,

"Nice recovery," Emily said,

"Do you two possess any ultimate talents?" The reception worker asked,

"Um, cady maker?" I said,

"And I'm pretty good at modeling," Nagito replied,

"Sorry you two, but you're not the kinds of people we're looking for maybe next session. The doors that way thank you for wasting our time." The reception worker said,

"Great, mission failed. We're gonna need to find another way in," I said,

"We should have thought this through better," Nagito said.

We were about to leave when the reception worker and the others saw through our disguises.

"Hold on, you two, I think we have room for you after all." He said,

"You do?" I asked,

"Yes, I do. Just sign here, and we'll take you to the Academy." The worker said with a sinister tone in his voice that me put-on edge.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked,

"Oh, right Now!" *Smash* The worker said as two other employees knocked Nagito and me out with a piece of wood.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark," Emily said,

"On them or the cameras?" Chiaki asked,

"Both," Emily replied,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Future Foundation members I knew they would show up, but I didn't expect it to be this soon." The reception worker said,

"What should we do with them, boss?" An employee asked,

"Put them in the game. They don't seem to have anything of interest on them. Let them struggle in vain as they try to save the ultimate's. That should be despair-inducing enough." A young woman said,

"Ruger that, we're already behind schedule as it is." An employee said they shoved Nagito and me into a truck and headed off to the Ultimate Academy.

"Okay, they're on the move. Let's go." Hajime said, following the truck.

"Hey, Dakota, are you okay?" Nagito asked,

"Ask me again in a few hours, and I'll tell you," I replied,

"They got us good, didn't they? Don't worry about it. We can rest for a while. According to Amy's map, we should be there in a few hours." Nagito said, "Great, that should be enough time for my head to stop throbbing." I said as we cuddled up and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, we felt our body's being moved somewhere.

"Let's leave them here once they wake up; they won't have any memory as to how they got here." Someone said as they left just as Nagito and I came to.

"Ugh, hey Nagito, wake up," I said drowsily.

"Dakota, are you okay?" Nagito replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think so anyway. Where are we?" I asked,

"From the looks of things… We're in an AV room." Nagito said as we looked around.

"That must mean we're in the Ultimate Academy. Nagito, we made it! Now how are we going to get out of here with everyone else?" I asked,

"No idea. Check your backpack, make sure nothing was stolen. After that, let's make sure everyone's okay." Nagito said,

"Everything's still here. They didn't steal my backpack or my earpiece," I said,

"Great, how's your head?" Nagito asked,

"It's feeling better. It doesn't hurt anymore," I replied,

"Great, Hajime? Chiaki? Can anyone hear me?" Nagito asked,

"Yes, we hear you loud and clear. We're not far from you, and other foundation members are setting up camp for when we recover the students." Hajime explained,

"Great, we're going to start looking for everyone. Stand by." I said,

"Ruger that standing by," Amy said. We left the room and saw two other girls talking to each other.

"I just can't believe the day I had first I slept through my alarm then I ran out of my favorite cereal next thing I know I'm getting kidnapped by these strangers, and now I'm stuck in this strange place with you by my side. Not that being stuck with you is a bad thing. But I'll take being stuck with you in school over this place any day just let me out of here!" A tall girl with her hair tied in pigtails yelled,

"Tenko, I know how you feel. We're stuck in a strange place with no idea what's going on. To make matters worse, we have no idea if there are other people trapped here with us. But we need to remain calm; if only magic existed, then I could use my teleportation powers to get us out of here." I shorter girl with red hair replied,

"Hey, teleportation. Not a bad idea." I said, walking up to them.

"Huh, Tenko, it's them you're ultimate's, right? I saw you both on those interviews a few years back. You're my favorite pop star!" The red-haired girl said,

"Always a pleasure to meet my fans but autographs are gonna have to wait. Do you two remember how you got here?" I asked,

"Yes, we do. We were walking to school when these strange people came out of nowhere and kidnapped us. We tried to fight back. I'm a master at karate. But in the end, they drugged us, and we woke up here. Oh, by the way, I'm Tenko Chabashira. Third-year in high school," Tenko explained,

"And I'm Himiko Yumeno. Also, in the third year." She said,

"Do you two have any ultimate talents?" I asked,

"Not really; I mean, I'm kind of a magician, but I'm not really good at it. It's more like a hobby than anything else." Himiko said,

"And as I said before, I'm pretty good at karate, but I'm not Hope's Peak Academy level good," Tenko replied,

"So, none of you are Ultimates? That's so weird. Why would they capture you then?" I asked,

"I'm not sure, but if this is connected to those auditions, then I want out of here!" Himiko exclaimed,

"Wait, you two went to the auditions that were being held three months ago?" Nagito asked,

"Yes, most people from my school did. But I didn't know it was for a real killing game. I swear I'm not some crazed psychopath! I would never throw away my life like that!" Himiko explained,

"Calm down, Himiko. We'll get you out of here, I promise. Tell me do you know if there's anyone else is here?" I asked,

"We don't know we haven't gathered the courage to look around. We've heard some strange banging from upstairs. Let's just say we're not in a hurry to leave." Tenko explained, 

"Then come with us. We'll look for them together. If you see anything, don't be afraid to shout." Nagito said,

"Got it. Trust me; I'm not wandering off." Tenko said we started exploring the basement when two voices caught us off guard.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me you were walking to school with your girlfriend when suddenly. You're both being kidnapped by some men in black and dragged into a black car." A man with long black hair asked,

"Yep, I didn't even see it coming. And in broad daylight, no less, of course, no one bothered to help us, but what can you do? They would have been outnumbered anyway." A young man with green hair replied,

"Tough, I'm in the same boat as you. I was walking my siblings to school telling them stories from long ago when someone came up behind me and knocked me out; I didn't see who it was or if my family was kidnapped as well. I do hope this is a ransom and has nothing to do with those auditions I foolishly attended." The long-haired man said,

"I wish but judging by where we are, that's becoming more unlikely. And I was so hoping to avoid another killing game for the rest of my life." The green-haired man said, "Rantaro! Korekiyo! You were captured too!?" Himiko asked, running up to them.

"Ah, Himiko, Tenko, not you too," Rantaro said, lifting Himiko. "It seems like we're in the same boat. It would be wise to think our other friends are here too. But I don't believe I've seen you two before." Korekiyo said, pointing to Nagito and me. "Oh, my name is Dakota Natalie: Former Ultimate Performer." I said, "And I'm Nagito Komaeda: Former Ultimate Lucky Student." He said,

"Wow, didn't expect to meet former students of Hope's Peak Academy here. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. Senior year of high school. It's a pleaser to meet both of you." He said, "And I'm Rantaro Amami. I'm also a senior. It's nice to meet you in person, Dakota. I've heard a lot about you." Rantaro said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm guessing you're one of the unlucky people who stumbled onto those auditions a few months back?" I asked, "We did, but now's not the time for backstories. We need to find the others and my girlfriend. She was captured too." Rantaro said, "I see. Well, we'll talk later. Let's find everyone else before we disuse our next move." I said the six of us continued looking around then went upstairs only for us to see some kind of giant robot patrolling the halls.

"What is that?!" Himiko asked, "Must be some kind of security measure. If they find us, they might erase our memories." Nagito said, "We need to split up. Nagito, try to find as many people as you can. We'll meet up at the gym." I explained,

"Sounds like a plan, be careful, love," Nagito said, kissing my cheek. "We'll try to keep them away," Himiko said nervously as Nagito took the others with him. I started running and ducked into a nearby classroom for safety.

"Hey, were you captured too?" A boy asked from behind me.

"Yeah, but I got caught on purpose. I'm here to rescue you." I said, turning around to face a young boy sitting at a desk.

"What's a little kid like you doing here?" I asked him.

The boy had short, somewhat messy purple hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a black school uniform and looked to be around the age of fourteen or younger.

"Actually, I'm seventeen." He replied,

"Oh, you're a teenager. Sorry, you looked young for your age." I apologized, "It's okay. I get that a lot. I get teased for my childlike features all the time." He replied, "What's your name, kid?" I asked, "K-Kokichi Ouma. Third-year in high school." Kokichi said, "Dakota Natalie, nice to meet you, precious boy. Oh, sorry, you're just so cute I couldn't help myself." I said,

"It's okay my Mom calls me names like that all the time. But it felt kind of nice coming from you, though. But have you seen my boyfriend?! He was kidnapped just like I was!" Kokichi asked,

"Wait, your dating?" I asked,

"Yeah, his name is Shuichi Saihara. He has navy-blue hair, wears a black hat and uniform with a blue tie." Kokichi explained,

"I haven't seen him, but I know what he looks like. I'm friends with his ant," I explained,

"Your friends with Kyoko Kirigiri?" Kokichi asked,

"I am; let's go find Shuichi together," I said, taking Kokichi's hand. "Okay, you seem nice enough. Nee hee hee." Kokichi laughed, "Aww, you're adorable. Sorry about that. Let's just go." I said the two of us walked down the hallway together quietly to make sure we weren't spotted.

"So, why are you here, and how did you know about this place?" Kokichi asked,

"I saw it on TV the 53rd session of Danganronpa. You went to those auditions, didn't you?" I asked,

"Yeah, I did; I didn't know it was a real killing game at the time; Shuichi and I thought it was a documentary or something. As soon as we found out it was real, we said no. But I guess they didn't take it for an answer since I was kidnapped anyway." Kokichi explained,

"How long have you been dating Shuichi for?" I asked,

"For about three months, we started getting to know each other after the audition incident. He is a total sweetheart. I've never met anyone like him before. He even helped me find my missing cat Checkers after she went missing for three days." Kokichi explained with love in his eyes.

"You seem very happy together. I'm sure Shuichi is worried about you," I said,

"We better find him before something finds us!" Kokichi said, and just then, someone did. "There you are, thought you could get away from old Monosuke, huh. Well, think again you're both coming with me." One of the Giant robots said,

"Run, get out of here! Get to the gym. You should be safer there!" I explained,

"What about you?!" Kokichi asked,

"I'll be fine; just save yourself. I'll find Shuichi and meet up with you. Go hurry!" I said as Kokichi took off running. "Hey, take this Sparkling Stars!" I shouted, firing one of my fairy spells at it. I started running until the robot was out of sight as I was catching my breath. I heard voices.

* * *

"Ugh, how annoying I can't believe we're stuck in this mess." A girl's voice said,

"I know if I'd known this would've happened, I never would have gone to those auditions. Not only have I put myself in danger, but I think Kokichi is in danger too." A boy's voice said,

"Kokichi got kidnapped too!?" The girl asked,

"Yeah, he got kidnapped around the same time I did." The boy explained,

"Great, what have we gotten ourselves into this time." The girl asked,

"I don't know, but don't worry, Kaede, I'm sure someone will come to rescue us. If this is anything like the other killing games, then I'm sure this is being broadcasted. Someone from Future Foundation is bound to see this. I wouldn't be surprised if Ant Kyoko or someone else is here now." The boy said as I busted into the room.

"Are you Shuichi Saihara?" I asked, gasping for breath. "Yes, I am." He replied, "Hi, my name is Dakota Natalie. I'm here to rescue you on Kyoko's behalf." I said,

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're the former Ultimate Performer from Hope's Peak, right. My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I remember seeing you in the killing game when I was younger. Never in my life have I ever seen something so inhumane it's just another reminder about how rotten humanity is. Oh, but it's not like I have no faith in humanity or something like that. I love the good people of the world. On the other hand, the bad people can have all the bad karma in the world." Kaede said,

"Like right now, whoever thought it was a good idea to host a killing game while the world was still recovering is going to be in a world of trouble. Now follow me. I didn't come alone. We need to get to the gym. Everyone else should be there. After that, I have no idea what to do. Oh, Shuichi, your boyfriend should be there." I said,

"Kokichi's here?! Is he okay?!" Shuichi asked, "He's fine, but I don't know how long it will last. We have to go now." I said,

"Lead the way." They said we rushed out of the room looking for the gym when another robot blocked our path.

"Heck yeah, found you! Monokid is in the house!" He said,

"What?" Kaede asked, "A m-monster?" Shuichi asked, "It's not a monster; it's a giant robot. Great, more of these things run! Follow me." I said, talking Shuichi and Kaede with me.

"Wait, where are you going? I had more dialog for this scene!" Monokid said, running after us.

"Which way is the gym?!" Kaede asked,

"I have no idea. Just run. I'm sure we'll get somewhere." I replied. We ran down the stairs to see another robot.

"How many are there?!" Kaede asked,

"This is the third one I've seen. I don't think it noticed us yet. Follow me quietly." I said we tiptoed around the robot and started running again.

"Phew, are two okay?" I asked,

"I'm fine." Shuichi said, "Me too. Now, where's is the gym?" Kaede asked,

"Oh, the gym, I'll show you the way. Just turn right into my fist and then take a left to your internal doom." Monosuke said,

"Okay, this getting ridiculous." I said, "Start running!" Kaede exclaimed,

"Guys, are you seeing this?" I asked, "Yeah, I am. I've never seen a robot with this level of technology before." Hajime said,

"Whatever it is. Its power levels are off the chart." Amy said,

"I knew I should've packed a hacking gun," I said finally; we found a door and dove inside to see everyone waiting for us.

"Huh, guys!" Kaede said,

"Oh, Kaede, you're here too!?" A girl with white hair said,

"So, we were really kidnapped by them after all. Great, who's idea was it to audition for this again?" A man with spiky purple hair asked,

"Ah, Kokichi!" Shuichi said, running to his boyfriend. "Shumai Dumpling!" Kokichi said, jumping into Shuichi's arms in what could only be described as a koala hug.

"Rantoro," Kaede said, running to who I presumed was her boyfriend. "Kaede, It's okay, love. You're safe now," Rantaro replied, hugging her and kissing her hand.

"Great, looks like everyone's here," I said,

"Indeed, they are. I counted all sixteen are here." Nagito said,

"And counting us, that's eighteen. Okay, everyone, I know you must be really confused right now. But my name is Dakota Natalie. I'm here to rescue you guys." I said,

"Just remain calm. Tell me, were all of you at those auditions three months ago?" Nagito asked; everyone raised their hand.

"All of you?! What happened back there?" I asked,

"It all started three months ago. We saw a flyer advertising a way to honor the Hope's Peak Academy killing game. We thought it was a documentary and thought they needed actors, so we went. But in reality, they were filming a real killing game." A girl with twin tails explained,

"We told them we weren't interested in throwing our lives away for something so deadly, so we told them no." A shorter man said,

"But before we left, we felt this strange dizziness overcome us, and I don't remember what happened next. I've heard of a head rush. But this takes it to a whole new level." A blond-haired girl said,

"After that, we just left and forgot about the whole thing. That was until today." Shuichi explained with Kokichi still in his arms.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were brainwashed into this. One more question do any of you possess Ultimate Talents?" Nagito asked everyone shook their heads.

"None of you do. Then why did they capture you?!" I asked,

"It doesn't matter why. What matters is we get them out of here, Dakota. Help me find a hiding spot we can't let the mastermind get their hands on these kids." Nagito said,

"Hiding from us, huh. I don't think so." Monosuke voice said,

"What, why don't you want to play? We were going to have so much fun together." A female's voice said.

"Wait, is this a playdate? I thought this was a killing game. Did Daddy change his mind? Wait, is this a surprise party? Is it my birthday today? Aw, I knew you guys wouldn't forget. Because I sure did." A boy's voice said,

"Monotaro, you idiot, your birthday was last month, and this killing game is going to be off the hook!" Monokid's voice said,

"Huh, who said that?" A blue-haired girl asked,

"Oh no, it's them," I said,

"Don't tell me they found us already!" Kokichi said, jumping out of Shuichi's arms just as the robots came out of hiding.

"Kyahahahahaha! Thanks for bearing with us!" The Monokubs laughed,

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone said,

"Everyone get behind me. I'll protect you. Alright, shows over. I don't know who you are or why you're doing this. But Let us out of here. This killing game is canceled!" I shouted,

"Huh, it is. I guess I didn't get the memo," Monotaro said,

"No, Monotaro, she's with those Future Foundation bozos they're trying to ruin our fun," Monosuke explained,

"Wait, you're with Future Foundation? I don't think Daddy will like this." Monophanie asked,

"Before this conversation goes any further. Can you please get out of those stupid robots? You're scaring everyone." Nagito asked,

"Hey, these robots aren't stupid. They're called Exisals." Monotaro explained,

"They're highly mobile, bipedal weapon platformers," Monosuke explained,

"Weapons?!" We all shouted,

"Wow, Monokuma really stepped up his punishment game, am I right?" Emily asked, watching everything through the headset.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Emily everyone is in huge danger," Hajime replied,

"Hey, what's stopping us from ripping you limb from limb? I want to take these bad boys for a spin. Heck yeah!" Monokid exclaimed,

"Ugh, don't do that. I can't handle gore," Monophaine said,

"Wait, we can't kill them with the Exisals. According to the schedule, the Exisals aren't supposed to show up till later!" Monotaro explained,

"Wait, what gives me that schedule. Huh, so they are… Wait! But we're in the Exisals now." Monosuke explained,

"Wait, are the Exisals supposed to show up in act four or five?" Monophanie asked,

"It doesn't matter we screwed up. We're not supposed to be in the Exisals for our first appearance." Monosuke explained,

"So, how do we fix this?" Monophanie asked,

"Let's just do what the white-haired weirdo said and talk face to face. Come on, youse guys." Monosuke said as the Monokubs ejected themselves out of the Exisals.

"Rise and shine, ursine. With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" They said,

"Awww, Nagito, they're sooo cute! Can we keep them!?" I asked, running up to them and hugging all five of them.

"Aww, when was the last time I had a good hug?" Monophanie asked,

"Musta been… huh, I can't remember the last time we were hugged," Monosuke replied,

"Hold on; those bears look just like Monokuma." Kokichi pointed out.

"No way, your right!" Tenko replied,

"Great, this is exactly what I feared. Someone is filming a killing game, and we're the unlucky participants." Rantaro explained,

"Aww, you figured that out all on your own. You're so smart." Monophanie said,

"Hold on; this has to be a mistake we never agreed to this!" Kaede said,

"Yeah, we turned down the offer during the audition," Maki said,

"Are you sure about that? Because I have a full recollection of you sighing up." Monosuke said,

"Wait, they willingly went along with this? I thought we had to brainwa-mph." Monotaro tried to explain, only to have his mouth covered by his siblings.

"They said yes, Monotaro, no strings attached," Monosuke explained,

"Now it seems like we're having a little trouble behind the scenes, so take these outfits and put them on. Bathrooms are down the hall when you're done, come back here, and we'll fill you in on your memory problem." Monosuke explained, handing out new clothes.

"Memory problem, what are you talking about? We remember everything just fine. We're not ultimate students. You kidnapped us!" Kaede explained,

"Sorry, no more questions until everything's ready. Now get out of here, will ya!" Monosuke said,

"Come on, no use arguing with them," I said, and we left the gym.

"What do we do now? can't we just run away and leave?" Kaito asked,

"We can't. They'll just drag us back here again. The only thing we can do now is play along." I explained,

"Wait but didn't those cubs say something about memory problems? They're going to erase our memories; I don't want to kill anyone! and I currently don't want to be killed." Tenko said,

"Don't worry; it won't be for long. I've got a plan. But for our safety, we need to follow the rules. Who knows what nasty punishments we'll receive if we don't obey." I explained,

"Dakota's right everyone get changed. We'll handle the rest." Nagito said.

* * *

Everyone went into the bathroom and started getting changed. "Gotta admit, never thought I would wear something like this," I said, wearing a purple overalls dress with a rainbow shirt underneath. And pink light up shoes.

"I think they suit you," Kaede said, wearing a pink shirt, a darker pink skirt with music notes on them, and a backpack.

"Looking good, Kaede," I said,

"Thanks, now we better go before those cubs lose their patients," Kaede said, and we left the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Shumai Dumpling, I'm having a little trouble with my outfit. Can you help me?" Kokichi asked,

"Sure thing Kokichi. What's the problem." Shuichi replied,

"It's this coat. What is this thing? It looks like some kind of straight jacket. Oh no, don't tell me I'm the antagonist of the game. I don't want to be some mentally insane maniac." Kokichi said,

"Don't worry, Kokichi Dakota won't let that happen to you if things get out of hand; she'll take you to Hope's Peak herself to get you straightened out. She did it with me, and I'm sure she can do it with you." Nagito reassured him.

"Thanks, Nagito. I'm sorry you both got caught up in this mess. Even if I don't remember, I want to help stop this killing game no matter the cost. Even if it means my own life." Kokichi explained,

"Please don't go that far, Kokichi. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you; let's leave this to Dakota and Nagito for now, okay." Shuichi asked,

"Okay, Shumai Dumpling. I'm only using it as a last resort plan." Kokichi explained,

"I know you always were the type to put other people's safety before your own. Just like a leader would." Shuichi said,

"Neeheehee, thank you, Shumai. I love you." Kokichi giggled,

"I love you too, Kokichi," Shuichi said, kissing him.

"Hey, love birds, we're waiting for you," Kaito said,

"Coming, Kaito," Shuichi said, taking Kokichi by the hand and leaving with him.

* * *

We made it back to the gym, and everyone went inside. I was about to go in with Shuichi and Kaede when I heard someone crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, looking behind me seeing Kokichi behind us wrapping his eyes. "Kokichi!" Shuichi and I said, rushing to him.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked; Kokichi shook his head, and Shuichi pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry, Kokichi. I won't let anything happen to you. I know I just met you, but something tells me we're going to be great friends." I said,

"Please don't let me die here. I don't want to lose my friends. No matter what happens, I don't want to be alone in this place. I don't want to be the bad guy." Kokichi said with real fear in his eyes and voice.

"Don't worry, Kichi, I will never push you away even if I don't remember you; I know our hearts will. Dakota and Nagito are here to save us, and I know this sounds cheesy, but I'll protect you even if a part of me doesn't know why." Shuichi explained, making Kokichi feel a little better. "Dry your eyes, Kichi. We've got a killing game to stop," Shuichi said, kissing his forehead.

"All right, Shuichi, I'll do the best I can," Kokichi said,

"Dakota, I'm counting on you; please take care of Kokichi for me. I don't want to lose him or have him do something he'll regret. I just can't help but fear Team Danganronpa has a dark fate in store for him. He's a good kid who would never hurt anyone. If you see him again and he's acting differently, that's your cue that they did something to him." Shuichi explained,

"Got it, don't worry, Shuichi no one's dying on my watch," I said,

"Thank you, Dakota; you have no idea how much this means to me," Shuichi said, and we went inside the gym.

"There you are. I thought we would have to drag youse back here. Hey, looking good." Monosuke said,

"Aww, now you look like real ultimate's. Should I get the camera?" Monophaine asked,

"We don't have time the shows about to start. Where's the first memory?" Monotaro asked,

"Right here with this little doohickey, you'll remember your true talents," Monokid explained,

"That little flashlight we'll give us our memories back?" Kaede asked,

"It's not just a flashlight this Flashback Light; we'll help you remember the Ultimate Hunt and the reason your nothing but ordinary high school students," Monotaro explained,

"Heck yeah! Get ready! Once the seal is broken, we'll be in the domain of the killing game!" Monokid said.

"I hope you guys are ready for the greatest story Team Danganronpa ever wrote," Monotaro said,

"So long, bear well." The Monokubs said, and they turned the Flashback Light on.

A blinding light overwhelmed all of our senses. A group of memories that didn't belong to me came into my head and gone the next minute; I felt the same sensation when Junko stole my memories. Then it all went black before my consciousness faded; I saw everyone had collapsed too. Kokichi fell into Shuichi's arms, and a few other students were asleep on each other. Our bodies were moved again, but one thing was on my mind throughout the whole thing.

(I will end this game; I'm saving them all. No matter the price, I won't let the Ultimate Despair ruin more lives. I will stop Monokuma's killing game. And I'm not doing this alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, We're halfway through the prologue. Once this act is done I won't post until each chapter act is complete so I can focus on My Life in Despair School and other stories. Don't worry I'll still work on this. And before anyone comments on the age of the V3 cast I thought it would be interesting to have them all attend the same school but were in different grades and classes. Everyone knows each other thanks to the auditions they went to and yes in this au the cast did audition but didn't know about the killing game's true identity until it was too late. In other words they were brainwashed into joining I hope to write that pregame prequel soon. Anyway I'll see you guys soon have a good night. 👍😊

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my take on another way V3 could've have gone. Keep in mind that this fix it fic isn't the way I think V3 should have gone more like a way it could have gone. I've got a lot planed for this story but you'll need to wait please tell me your thoughts because out of all my stories this one was my most anticipated. I look forward to hearing what you think see you soon.😘 Oh one more thing I want to post a fic that about who the V3 cast got into the killing game in the first place it goes into detail about my own pre-game head cannon.


End file.
